And The Time Has Came
by Marc Byzant Vi Lamperouge
Summary: With the situation going forward, how would Naruto reveal the Real Him?  NarutoXHinata, on going
1. Chapter 1

AND THE TIME HAS CAME

Disclaimer's note: I do not own Naruto or anything except the storyline I made, so don't even mind suing me, that's useless

CHAPTER I: The Truth Behind The Mask

" And the winner of this match is Uzumaki Naruto! " said the Chuunin exam proctor, Gekkou Hayate with some hesitation in his voice. Well, that's normal at times like these, no one would thought the knuckle-head of the Konohagakure can defeat a Hyuuga. And a beaten one at that.

" So Hyuuga, where's that fine fate of yours? what i see is nothing but a scum" said Naruto while walking to the half- dead Hyuuga with easiness no one has ever see. Everyone at the stadium flabbergasted, of course except those who aren't live in Konoha. " How did he do that! " A boy with a dog on his head demanded answer for the question every Konoha Nin and Villager want to ask, included the Hokage and the head of Hyuuga Family, Hiashi Hyuuga.

" Hokage- dono, seems like Konoha's Hyuuga standart has been a bit low lately, isn't it? " The Kazekage asked the thinking Hokage, who's mind now is looking for answer before smiling. And that smile making the Kazakage even more curious about the current situation. " It never been low, kazekage- dono, the reason is, that boy is propably the most unpredictable in this village. " Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage said calmly while looking to the said boy warmly.

" Is it? what do you think about it, Hiashi- dono? " Averting his gaze, the kazekage look to his right, where the Hyuuga's Leader sit calmly, look like he doesn't surprised at all at the situation, but deep inside he's raging to no end. ' How come that bastard lose! I will punish him properly later' that's all he's thinking the whole time before the kazekage ask his opinion about his cousin's lose to one and one Konoha's most fool and knuckle-headed uzumaki Naruto.

" Well, for now i can't say anything, that's for sure Kazekage- dono" said Hiashi calmly, tryng to keep his nobility all the time. " Well, Konoha always does something unpredictable for every moment, isn't it, Hokage- dono? " The Kazekage once again asking the old Hokage.' however, no matter how strong that gaki is, i have another reason to do what i'm about to do anyways' the Kazekage thinking while starting to make hand code towards his underling hiding between the civilian, to start the big commotion the fake Kazekage has planned. What he doesn't know, the said boy inside the arena has another plan for the fake Kazekage, and starting to laugh maniacally, making everyone inside the arena look almost in unison to look where's that creepy laugh came from, before seeing what's inside the arena that making them curious.

There, in the middle of the arena, lot of smoke is coming into view, and everyone stopped breathing for a second, waiting for what to came since the battle proctor Hayate and the almost- dead Hyuuga are already brought to the Infirmary, that only leave one possible person in the arena: Naruto.

" Is that another more surprise for the audience, Hokage- dono? " the Kazekage asked the Hokage once more, while said person also tryng to find the oncoming question. ' What are you gonna do now, Naruto? I hope you didn't do anything reckless, i'm too old for all of this..." The Hokage sighing before answering the Kazekage " No it isn't, Kazekage- dono. I myself know nothing about that, but let's see the upcoming, shall we? " Answering wisely, the Hokage stop the stream of question coming from the Kazekage.

The smoke inside the arena dissipated rather quickly, leaving one silhouette of a kid standing inside the arena. But strangely. looks like the kid using some sort of robe, a black ones, with some red clouds on it. The looks suddenly hit the old Hokage, isn't that robe the one Jiraiya told him not long ago? The worry in his face soon arise, and the need to know struck the well- experienced shinobi.

While the Old Hokage's mind is storming wild, the Kazekage somewhat is on the same situation, thinking hard because he, the fake Kazekage none other than Orochimaru himself, is used to wear that robe the old days.

Suddenly, two shadow flickered and take their position, one on the Kage's seat, and the other one beside the seemingly main actor today, Uzumaki Naruto. The one on the Kage's seat is Jiraiya, one of the Sannin. His face showing both anger and tired, start talking rushly to the Hokage. " Old man! they're here! " he said without noticing the Kazakage on their left side. The Hokage of course know to take safety precautions. " Jiraiya, please keep your voice down, we have a guest here, you know" said the Hokage making Jiraiya look to the Kazekage for a while and then back to the Hokage.

All the people inside the arena suddenly have the urge to pop their eyes out, because the shadow from before that landed on Naruto's side is one of the most notorious Missing- Nin ever grace the land of Shinobi, Uchiha Itachi.

" How's the plan going, Itachi- san? " asked Naruto with indifference in his voice, something all people know Naruto couldn't do. " It is done, Leader- sama. ", said Itachi with the same indefference in his voice too. Soon, eight more shadows join the duo inside the arena. " Bring Orochimaru down. " He say, and without any split second the Kazekage is thrown into the arena, likely by some unseen force.

" You never learn, do you Orochimaru? " Naruto said while releasing his humongous killer intent, making the civillian inside the arena suffering from the tension, even some of the Genin and Chuunin having difficulity to breath.

" What! " the old Hokage flabbergasted, not able to comprehend the current situation, why on earth Naruto saying the Kazekage is Orochimaru, while he himself, one of the strongest shinobi ever, not knowing it?, because thing may get difficult for all sides when the accusation can't be proved.

" Ku ku ku ku. . ., you sure are a fine Shinobi, aren't you kid? " suddenly the Kazakage throw his robe, showing the man behind the robe none other than Orochimaru. what Oochimaru forget is, the eight shadow that currently being with Naruto, their face hidden behind the sedge hat they're using.

" I think it's about time we leave, Leader- sama" Itachi say, while their group can be said the strongest around, taking two, no three hidden village at once can be difficult. To his surprise, the indefference face Naruto show before gone, his creepy smirk arise. " No need to be rash now, Itachi san. I have what you think being solved" Naruto said, making the Sharingan user curious. " First, i have to take out the Snakelings before" Naruto said, while he's not making any hand sign, his chakra is flaring. And once again, smoke puffing everywhere on the stadium, and bodies being thrown into the arena, Shinobi geared in Oto Genin, Chuunin, and Jounin clothes.

And then, a lot of Naruto hop into the arena, dismissing once Naruto flare his chakra once again. this however, doesn't taken lightly by Orochimaru, jumping back while doing hand signs, finishing with the tiger seal. " Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu! " he screamed the fire jutsu, which going straight to Naruto's group.

However, before the hot ball touch Naruto, one of the shadowed shinobi jump in front of Naruto, taking the jutsu head-on with his strange looking thing as if it were sword. " That's some strong chakra you have there, pal" The shinobi's face revealed, his sedge hat flying from the blast. " Hoshigaki Kisame" Orochimaru grunted, cursing his bad day.

Hoshigaki Kisame. That name attracting all shinobi around, either because out of curiousness, or simply scared, knowing the man's reputation as the Leader of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. while the said man is grinning widely, showing off his very sharp- looking teeth.

" Kisame- san, please don't attract more attention more than we have already" Naruto suddenly talked again, his indefference once again shadowing his face. " Come on, Leader- sama, i've sit too long, where's the fun in that? " Kisame adressing Naruto with less formality than Itachi, while said man still using the same face.

" Be patient, it's only around the corner. Otherwise, finish everything here. we have schedule to follow. you can let loose, but don't overdo it." Naruto said staring all the stadium for a while, and soon making his leave, before suddenly wall of earth rise, circling them all. " Earth Release: Earth Wall jutsu." Finishing his seal, the man known as Jiraiya look into the circle, with stern eye looking at Naruto, starting to say something, before cut by the Hokage, " Naruto, what are you doing? get back here, you don't know how dangerous they are! " the Hokage demanded the young shinobi, only to get an indefference look from the said one. " Hokage- sama, i have enough of this. it's time to move on. " Naruto said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Something Over The Horizon

Disclaimer's note: I do not own Naruto or anything except the storyline I made, so don't even mind suing me, that's useless

" Hokage- sama, i have enough of all this. It's time to move on. What's this place offer me is none other than hatred and anger, tryng to consume me every day. What man can live peacefully when all around him holding their deadly grudges against him? " Naruto said with same indefference, making The Hokage cringe under the situation. He was tryng to make a persuasive talk. "Naruto- kun, please know that i always tryng to protect you. I always does, but i'm just a man. I can't stop all people, but at least you know i'm tryng right? Please don't leave, Naruto- kun." The Hokage almost pleading, as if the matter is life and death. " Hokage- sama, i know. I always know. You're my only family left, you don't have to worry about that. but those people in this village doesn't deserve my protection. Thus men with me are different, they accept me and respect me not just what inside me, but for my power indeed" Naruto's word struck the Hokage deep.

" Yo- you know about that? How? " the old man asking, almost demanding answer from Naruto. " Of course i know, Hokage- sama. In fact i know the whole story behind that. I wonder what my father if he know what those he save do to me all those year, that's if he is still around" Naruto said while his frowning face became an angry face, once again leaking his already high killer intent. " If it's not because one and other thing in consideration, i would really happy to release the thing inside me, and seeing it devour everything. But instead i choose it's better to leave, killing thus people would make my father's effort go to waste. So, let me be, Hokage- sama. There is no one can stop me now, anyway. You think those guys would just follow me for my word? " Upon hearing Naruto, everybody starts to worry. While he looks like an average teenager, but of course there is no SS-class Missing- nin fool enough to follow a teenager like him.

" You sure about that, Naruto? there must be something you hide from us, didn't you? Are we not trustworthy enough for you Naruto? " the Sannin Jiraiya start talking, his voice pitch rising making people hearing it feel being pressured. Trying his best to hold the teenager down, though later the method didn't work at all." Jiraiya-sensei" naruto called Jiraiya with callname he never use before, making the Toad Sannin cringe upon hearing that. " I trust you, with all my heart. But there is some secret that needed to be hidden, because knowing might put you in danger because of me. Anyway, enough of this chat. We're leaving" naruto said, suddenly the earth wall crumbled and Jiraiya stood there, unmoving. " If you really want to leave, you must defeat me first. I have a promise to keep-"His word cutted by Naruto, whose anger rising and rising for more the time he stay here " Didn't i say it's enough? you and your hipocrity, where are you all those year when i struggled for my life, scared to be killed by thus i save? Now please step aside, i don't want to hurt you." Naruto finally realise, there's no way he can leave here without any fight.

Suddenly, the tension broke because two new figures shunshined into the arena. " Are we late? " Kakashi asking carefreely but suddenly tensed seeing the situation emerged on the arena. " Itaaachiii! " One of the newcomer yell, none other than angry Uchiha Sasuke seeing his ultimate target before his eyes. He run, electricity chirping around his left arm. " Chidori" Itachi recalled the jutsu, before the jutsu hit him he tapped Sasuke's arm and throw his brother away to the wall of the arena.

" Oh, i forget about him. Finally, you came. Itachi, he's gonna be a hindrance in the future. Finish him" Naruto said nonchalantly, making a creepy smile toward the young Uchiha. To his surprise, Itachi stood there unmoving for a while, before he say " I'm sorry Leader-sama, that's one command i can't follow" Itachi's word make Naruto think for a second before his creepy smirk gone, and he say" Fine then. I understand your cause". But this didn't go unnoticed by one of the shadowed man, the short one with his hunched back seem unnatural. It's look like he's fat with hunched back making him look like a strange turtle.

" Sasori-san, there's a reason for every move we made, that it do. Please understand." Naruto back to his indefference. While so, every shinobi available at the area trying to gauge the situation, with only one word for it: CHAOS.

" Someday you'll understand, Sasuke. Try not to die before our next meeting, brother" Itachi start moving, placing his right hand straight before his eyes, and said" TSUKIYOMI". With that, suddenly the younger Uchiha fall on his four before lay down unconscious on the ground. The tension around became higher, all figures ready to jump at any motion from both side. For a while nobody moves, when suddenly a scream came off from none other than the Snake Sannin Orochimaru, blue semi transparent substance slowly coming out from his body, while his eye bugled out to see Naruto finish his word " Kuchiyose No Jutsu".

" Kuchiyose without a seal? Just how strong is this kid? " Jiraiya asking himself out loud, however the upcoming surprise making him want to eat his previous word. There, on top of Orochimaru's body, a figure is hovering, biting a tanto between his mouth, or rather it, while the face itself is hellishly scary. " SHINIGAMI " once again, Jiraiya said that out loud, making everyone feel a creepy cold on their spine, seeing Orochimaru grunted tryng to keep on his own.

" **WHAT NOW KID? ARE YOU CALLING FOR ME? I DON'T WORK FOR FREE, YOU KNOW" **The Shinigami, as it's called staring at Naruto intently, doesn't look happy to be summoned while he's having fun eating human soul around the world. Even if the one summoned for him is a very powerful being, himself as Kami- sama's worker grant him privilege above human.

" Worry not Shinigami- san, as I don't use something that I can't pay." Naruto said, staring back at the Shinigami. ' The Shinigami doesn't have any eyeballs, though. How on earth one can see without eye' Naruto thought so, before the Shinigami interrupted him.

" **ISN'T IT BEEN AWHILE SINCE WE PAST THAT QUESTION OF YOURS, KID? CAN WE GET TO BUSINESS NOW? I'M A BUSY BUSINESSMAN, TIME IS SOUL, YOU KNOW" **The Shinigami corked his head, looking below straight to Orochimaru, who is struggling to move, because knowing the Shinigami, there's only one business it came along: DEATH. " **SUCH TAINTED SOUL, YOU MAKE ME WANNA PUKE. DON'T TELL ME THIS TIME IT'S THIS ONE I HAVE TO DEAL WITH, KID? YOU SURE HAVE A GOOD TASTE FOR TORTURING OTHERS, YOU KNOW" **The Shinigami starting to look awful, purple miasma leaking out start freaking all around the stadium while the summoner only stood there silently.

" Stop showing off, that's irritating. As matter of fact, yes that's the one I need to get rid of- even you know how awful this one is, right? So let's finish the job quickly and you can go do that sickly job of yours- I don't understand what's so fun in eating people's soul, though-" Naruto want to finish the job quickly, being close to a Shinigami for prolonged time is not good for health.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there, guys.

Sorry for the late update, being busy lately. I want to know what do you think about my story, please PM me what you have in mind for the next chapter. Of course all kind of reviews also received, but please be subjective in reviewing. I'm not paid for writing this.

Well, before it takes too long, here is the story.

Disclaimer : The third time I tell you guys I don't own Naruto or any Manga/ Anime out there.

Chapter III : Snake Is always slippery, But a good hunter knows more.

OROCHIMARU just stood there, can't do anything. Not like he want to stay put at the moment, but he can't move at all. The SHINIGAMI holding hi s soul tightly, not giving any mercy at the silent scream the Snake Sannin giving.

" **Boy, this one have a great will to live. Too bad he's so tainted" **The SHINIGAMI talked, " ** This won't be easy. What can you offer me this time? Gro gro gro gro. . . " **The SHINIGAMI taunting the teenager in front of him, unexpectedly didn't disturbed by the stoic face the boy make.

" You already took much from me, and you want more and more. Sometimes a bonus doen't hurt, you know" Naruto start to lose his calm, taking the SHINIGAMI's word deep into his heart. One of the reason Naruto have so much power, given by the old SHINIGAMI by selling his body parts soul to the creepy creature.

' **He's trying to bargain with me. What a boy, ne? It's rare to find a human with such audacity' **The SHINIGAMI praising the boy in his mind, not telling the boy the truth because doing so would scar his pride as a top officer of Kami- sama himself.

" Very well, this time I'll gave you my hair. How about it? " Naruto start to grow impatient, the procedure going prolonged giving time to more Shinobi crawling closer to his group. " **You kidding me, kid? What childish offer is that? I know you're better than that. . ." ** the SHINIGAMI growled deep, making everybody in the Stadium having problem with breathing, of course not with the Kage or the same rank.

" Fine, name your wish this time. I'll think. . . " said Naruto before snapping to his right, seeing a big ball of fire speeding toward Naruto's group. Naruto's patient finally running out, before making hand seals, " Dark Release: Road To The Dark Abyss". After naming his jutsu, a swirl appeared in the route of the Fire Jutsu, rapidly growing black forming a huge screeching black ball, that upon colliding with the Big Fire Jutsu, eating the ball leaving all " viewer " around the arena shudder about the effect of the jutsu if used to enemy's shinobi. That include Kakashi Hatake, the known Copy- Cat tryng to took the Jutsu under his wing before frowning upon knowing the jutsu can't be copied like a Kekkei Genkai ( Bloodline Limit ).

While everyone flabbergasted at the capacity of skill Naruto just show, they start to worry about the boy's decision to leave the village. Knowing at such a early age he already can do something as good, only Kami- sama know what he can do tomorrow. One of the said people having the boldness to talk at this situation, a councilman no less. " CATCH THE BOY! WE CAN'T LET SUCH POWER LEAVE THE VILLAGE!. . . " not having as much luck as the other, pulled to the middle of the arena with unseen force, however the line bruise at his neck tell everybody what pulled him.

" Leader- sama, how long are we gonna giving those people free show around? I don't believe such thing in my art, so you know." The hunched back ninja pulling the unfortunate civilian, tryng to gave the other a lesson. However, to everyone's shock a small crack erupted before the Civilian Council and pull him into the earth, tapping the hunched back man's string in the process.

" Ah thank you Zetsu- san, that's one problem done" Naruto said, making people curious before suddenly a chunk of green- looking thing erupted from the earth, red substance known as blood dripping from all side of the big part of his top. The thing opened itself, showing a Venus- flytrap leaf hosting a man Inside. Inside however, the blood gushing out everywhere making people understand Naruto's word.

" You're welcome, Leader- sama. However, I agreed with Sasori- san. We should leave the vicinity soon, those numbers can be proved a little tough to take on" The one called Zetsu talk, thinking by logic mind. As strong as they are, taking in such number of Shinobi at once is only exhausting the members and showing what the group capabilities are.

" Fine then. You can take my left hand for now. Is that worthy enough for you? If you please, we don't have much time to spare" Naruto said coolly, trying to take an upper hand against the SHINIGAMI. Then he start a combination of seal, which when ended black plaque starting to form on Naruto's left hand, flashing firey red that make Naruto flinch, then receded back to black. The end of the process showing the back of Naruto's hand revealing a tattoo, some kind of old runes circling an unknown symbol of some sort.

" **That's feels good. I would do my work then, nothing else to do here anyway. " **the SHINIGAMI said lazily, taking the knife out of his mouth, and then stab Orochimaru in the stomach, then starting to pull the knife up, making bright blue substance start seeping out from the Snake's body, when suddenly he stop for a moment when Orochimaru starting making hand seals between his grunt. " Ku ku ku, what a shame, Naruto- kun. I can't die here yet, too much of your talking gave me enough time to prepare my jutsu" the Snake Sannin smirking maniacally, when suddenly his body lumped to ground, making 'thud' sound. His body flattened, like a pissed balloon. Seeing this, Naruto's gaze hardened, commanding " Zetsu- san, if you please" making his voice cold. Soon, another chunk of earth erupted, Orochimaru being the one throwed, his fun ended hearing Naruto's word " Dark Release : Blood Of The Inferno ".

As soon as Naruto's word end, the world seems slowing for a second. Orochimaru, being the main subject not knowing what to do, trying once again to save his critical life slipping through the mass before stopping right on track because his body start to smoke- or exactly erupting smoke, he fall on his knees and soon enough, his skin bubbling and finally burst out in a gruesome way, splattering innards everywhere.

" That's what I call art, Yeah! " one of Naruto's crew shouting while laughing like crazy, making his sedge hat falling, showing a long- haired blond. He keeps laughing before stop when all around him look at him like he grown a second head. " What? I just trying to cheer up, you know, yeah" he said lamely.

A snort can be heard, and all looking to the sound's owner, none other than Hoshigaki Kisame. " Always the lame one, aren't you Dei-san? " making the blond man growl and swear someday he's gonna kill Kisame with his own " Art". All eye snapped back to Naruto when he start talking " Enough. I kill him myself, so the contract off. Take the tattoo back. So. . . "

End Chapter

Okay, that's all for now. Please wait for the next chapter, and don't hesitate to reviews and pm me, ne?

All word accepted, for the best, yo.


End file.
